Full Circle
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: JFA group challenge entry. Haldir is forced to take a vacation, but get reunited with people of his past through a little meddling and determination.  He ain't as Hard hearted as we thought  Circumstances brings his life full circles...find out what happe


**Title: Full Circle.**

**Author: Haldirsbaby**

**Beta: Myself **

**Answer to...January 2011 JFA Challenge**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warning: Could be mary suish, rated for kissing, and somewhat clean naughty thoughts. No explicit sex. Very cute little story, not responsible for adoration of this piece.**

**Timeline: Before LOTR**

**Characters: Haldir/OFC, Ocs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR or its characters, those belong to the Master of Imagination...Tolkien. I do own all Ocs and the plots. No monies being made on this work of fiction.**

**Spoiler: Helms Deep ain't happened yet, so Haldir is safe.**

**Summary: Haldir is forced to take a vacation, but get reunited with people of his past through a little meddling and determination. (He ain't as Hard hearted as we thought) Circumstances brings his life full circles...find out what happens.**

_**Note:**_ All suggested challenge phrases used are written in bold letters. And I did it in 6986 words. Hope you all enjoy! Hugs.

_Reunions and Orders_

Bang!

Haldir entered his talan, throwing open his door, his **anger much stronger **than it had ever been before. He whole life had been ruled, for such a long time, by his position, which was fine by him, for he had no hopes to ever find love, and settle down.

For months, he had remained on the borders, protecting it, **following **and giving** orders**, without batting an eye. To him, his life was just fine. But today, he had been ordered to remain in the city. That was not unusual, for he often made trips home to give reports. Yet in the meeting with Lord Celeborn, he found that Galadriel was there also.

That could not be good.

In the conversation, it was explained to him, they thought he needed a break, a vacation, to relax, gather himself and have fun. They claimed he was becoming quite an Orc in his behavior. Oh, that made him mad.

The Lady's words sounded in his head. _'Haldir, for too long you have stalked our borders, ignoring your own needs, foregoing all happiness. It is time you take a long needed rest.'_

The realization hit him like a ton of **falling rocks**. They wanted him to take a vacation. 'I do not need a vacation!' he growled out loud into the air of his empty talan. He threw off his cloak and stalked into his bedchamber. His mind raced as he thought on how he would spend his time, and nothing came to mind. He was so used to his duties, anything else seemed to be a waste of time.

As he rummaged through his wardrobe for clean clothes, he noticed something. Everything had been rearranged, neater, more organized. He huffed out. As if being forced to take a vacation was not enough, now someone had messed with his possessions. He rolled his eyes, and turned around and noticed the talan. In his anger, he had not seen it before, but the whole place was clean. From room to room he walked. Everything sparkled with a shine of cleanliness. Who did this? His inquiring mind wanted to know.

He stood his living room and wondered on who was responsible for this act of kindness. Kindness. That was the word that resounded in his mind. No one had ever done something so nice for him before. Of course, he was respected, being the March Warden, but also he was feared for his act of arrogance and his ruthless behavior as the Captain of all the Lady's armies. He just looked around amazed. Sure he like the uncleanliness of his home, it was more comfortable, more tolerable.

He shrugged it off some, but his mind sought an answer as to why he liked it so much. Chaos. His duties forced him to be organized, well thought out, perhaps his home was the one place he did not have to be that way. But in light of it being organized, perhaps this vacation would not be so bad. He could take charge of its cleanliness. What did he have to lose?

His thoughts were broken, when from the back of the talan came **a sound**. Something in which had **never been heard **before in the four walls of his sanctuary. A woman's voice, singing. Sweet, the song sounded. But to whom did it belong? He found the door it came from. The bathing chamber.

He placed his hand to the knob and slowly opened it, careful not to scare away the female. The door was now opened, and was greeted with the most wonderful sight. A female's backside, bent over the tub, scrubbing and cleaning it. He stepped inside, careful not to make any noise in doing so. He watched as the elleth's behind shook as she moved her arms, in circular motions as she scrubbed. He raised a brow. He was wondering who had done this deed of cleaning, but it seemed that the little sprite had not left. Oh, this would be interesting.

He watched as a hair fell from the long golden blonde braid and into her face. She blew the fallen lock to the side. She had been working hard, and he knew it. Truth was, speaking of hard, he was feeling himself grow just watching her. After watching her ample backside a little longer, he decided it was time to make his presence known.

He came closer to her, his feet at a stance just on either side of her buttocks. His anger slowly cooling into something else entirely, he reached down, his hands just a few mere inches on each side of her hips. He waited, for what he did not know, but he did.

He moved his hands closer and closer to her hips, so that he was just a hair from touching her, then pounced. His fingers moving in a motioned that caused her to jump. Her scream of both laughter, and shock. He grabbed her waist, stood her to her feet, and then turned her to look at him. He stopped once her eyes met his. Lilly. His old friend's baby sister, Lillienne. He gasped.

"Hello, Haldir. I did not hear you come in." she said holding onto his forearms.

"Lilly? Little Lilly? What in Mordor are you doing here? Last I heard, you were still in Mirkwood with your Ada's sister." he said almost too shock for words.

"I got back last month. How are you?" she asked hugging him. His arms tightened around her waist.

"I am well." he said holding her out to look at her. It had been nearly a hundred fifty years since he last saw her. "My, you have grown in height and beauty. You are how old now?" he asked.

"Two hundred fifty. I was barely into adulthood then and had yet to fill out." she answered smiling.

He looked at her again, hardly believing she was the same little elleth that drove him nuts all those years ago. It had been a ritual of hers, to cause him trouble. Interfering with his courtships of the ladies, always waking him up in the dead of night, just to tell him she was scared. He really did not mind so much, cause he always looked at her like a little sister. Being his best mellon's sister, he was, as was his brothers, very protective of her. He smiled. "So Lilly, why are you in my talan?"

She smiled. "Well, I heard of your disagreement with my brother some years ago. Not to mention, the Lady contacted me two months ago, telling me of how since you and my brother fell out, you had become a stuffy old clad, and a workaholic, she asked if I could come back and help out. That is why I am here." she said. Furling a brow she looked at him. "You know Haldir, I remember you used to be such a cleaner Elf. Imagine my horror to find your talan, a pig stye."

"Well," he started, "I work all the time, not to mention, hate to clean. So I let it go, but not all. I do do dishes, and the washing." he said defending himself.

"I know. I saw that." she said.

"How long you home for?" he asked releasing her, then leaned against the bathing vanity.

"For good, hopefully. I have missed Lothlorien so badly. Aunt said I should come home and be with Tarion, but I had put it off." She said. As if treading waters she mentioned the one thing that had caused the fight between he and her brothers. "I did not want to be a burden to him and Bethiel. They are expecting."

Haldir tensed up, feeling alienated with the mention of his old friend's betrayal. Tarion had stolen an elleth Haldir had longed for for so long. It caused a rip between them, that could not be mended. "I heard." he clipped. His anger still evident.

"I know what he did, and it was wrong, but Haldir, life may be long for us, but an eternity of hard feeling, is not how we should live." Lilly said coming to stand before him. She hesitated. "Tarion misses you Haldir. Greatly and wishes to reconcile with you."

"I will reconcile when he admits he was in the wrong." he said looking at her disgusted with the whole matter. He looked at her, then softened. It was good she was home, she had always been like a small beacon of joy when she was around before. Perhaps this vacation would not be so bad after all. "Let us drop it. Back to why you are here. Did the Lady tell you more about why she needed you to come home?" he asked.

"Well, it is why I am here. In your talan. She had been planning on taking you off duty for a couple months. She came to visit me the morning after my arrival and explained about how much you been working, how you been acting, and asked if I could be a damper of sorts. To help you relax. It was her plan to let you rest, without worries. So while you are here in the city, I am to be your housekeeper, cook, and in charge of your having fun." she said smiling broadly as she put away the towels.

"Basically, you are my commander." he said using his military understanding.

"If you want to call it that, but I am not going to make you work. But make sure you take it easy and live. It is Galadriel's orders, and I intend on making you abide by it." she said happily. Chipper as always, Haldir reminded himself.

"Very well then. It will be a change that I will have to get used to.' He said as an acceptance. He did not like the fact he was to be ordered around, but considering it was Lilly, he would try it. "What are the terms of this new task?"

She went to walk from the room, and turned to bid Haldir to follow her. "My terms are these. One, you will at least talk to my brother and try to mend your broken friendship. I know deep down you miss his company. Two, you may go to the training field in the mornings and oversee your wardens and practice with them. I know that makes you happy. Third, I am going to open you up to having fun. Picnics, fishing trips, and going to functions. The Lady has several planned. There is a ball in a weeks time, I have commissioned finery for that for you. You will go with me."

"Is that all?" Haldir said expecting something harsher.

"Simple really. If you like, you can even go to the wardens functions as well, as long as you promise to have fun." she said going to the oven. He had faintly **smelled the heavy essence **of something cooking, but was not sure of what it was. Lilly bent down and got the food from the oven. "I made you potluck for lunch. I hope you like it." she said taking down two plates and two cups from the cabinet.

"I thought I detected the smell earlier, but was not sure." he said. "Yes I will like it."

"Good" she said beginning to spoon out the food.

Haldir and Lilly sat there eating in a comfortable silence. The food the best he had ever eaten. It was that realization that caused him to think how much he had missed the company of a good female. Hot meals, and delicious desserts.

Lilly stood, gathered the dishes and headed into the kitchen to wash up the mess. Haldir followed.

"It is good to have you back, Lilly. I had often wondered how you were and what you would look like. I have to say, you are more than what I expected." He admitted.

"Thank you Haldir." she said rinsing off the last plate, and placing the rest of the potluck into the ice box. She turned to him. "Oh, Haldir, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight, in my talan. A small party I am holding in honor of your return home."

"I shall love that. But-" he started, then began to rub his now sorely full stomach, "I do not know how I will eat, when I filled up completely with your lunch."

She giggled. "Oh, you will eat. I specially made the lunch to wear off just an hour before dinner." she said fighting back a smile.

"You did? Well then I would be delighted to come and have dinner with you. Who all is coming?' he asked curious, entering the kitchen fully and leaning against the counters.

"That, dear March warden, is a surprise. Dress nicely. I laid out a new set of clothes for you on the bed." she told him smiling.

"Well that is fine. What time shall I arrive?' he asked as he reached to smooth a lock of hair behind her finely pointed ear.

"Sundown. OH which reminds me. I need to go. I have shopping to do." she said putting down the dish towel.

"Alright. Do you need assistance? I could go with you." he offered.

"No, I can do it. You rest, and bathe. I will see you at sundown." she told him hugging him tightly again then standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

He followed her from the room, into the sitting room, and helped her to get into her cloak. "Now Haldir, do not be late." she reminded him softly.

Then it donned on him. He did not know what talan was hers. "Oh, Lilly, which talan is yours?" he asked.

"The next branch up from here. Third talan over." she said smiling.

He thought on the directions, sounded familiar. "Wait, that is two minutes walk from here, next to Rumil's." he said understanding.

"Yes, I know. The lady thought it nice to put me nearest my brother's old friends. I was pleased myself." she said happily. She pecked his cheek again. "I am looking forward to being your neighbor."

He smiled tenderly. "Well it is wonderful to know that you are so near." he commented.

He opened the door for her, and bid her farewell standing in the door watching her walk away from him.

What a pleasant surprise to have her back. He smiled to himself. 'Perhaps, vacation time will not be so bad after all.' he thought as he entered his talan and walked to his bedchamber.

_Tricks and Truce_

After a bath and short nap, Haldir found that sundown was approaching fast. Though he did not want to go anywhere, he felt the obligation to go to Lilly's talan for dinner. It had been a long time since seeing her, and felt the need to re-establish the friendship with her.

After dressing and making himself presentable, he made his way up to the next level to her talan.

Knocking on the door, Haldir waited and listened closely to the sound of soft footsteps to the door. He straightened his tunic and waited.

The door opened and he was greeted to a lovely Lilly, dressed in fine silks and velvets of two tones of blue. The bodice of dark blue velvet, with the skirting a lighter blue gossamer. Her hair had been intricately arranged in a do that allowed ringlets to frame the face. He was taken aback at how beautiful she was. "You are beautiful, Lilly. That gown brings out your coloring quite well." he said still gazing her up and down.

She smiled sweetly as she appraised his attire. "I say, Haldir, you do know how to charm a girl. I see that I made the right choices in fabrics and design. You are very handsome." she said looking him over. She looked up. "Please come in. My other guests have not arrived as of yet."

Haldir stepped inside. Her talan was not much different in design to his own, but it was richly decorated to suit her feminine side. Floral pattern fabrics on the furnitures, and solids complimenting the colors used in the designs. The atmosphere, warm, inviting. The aroma in the air told him she was now cooking the dessert, an Apple Cinnamon pie, and the faint smell of roasted chicken, and buttered vegetables. His stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Something smells delicious." he commented as she took his cloak and hung it on a peg near the door.

"Thank you. I am baking the dessert now, dinner is finished. I am chilling the wine now. Have a seat. My other guests will arrive shortly." she said fluffing a pillow. Haldir sat, but watched her closely as she finished setting the table.

"You know Lilly, it is truly wonderful you have come home. It will be a welcomed changed here in Lorien. I am grateful for what you have done for me today. It was unexpected." he said, but stopped and observed her trying to get a platter down from the top shelf of the cabinets. She was stretching farther than she could reach. Seeing her trying so hard, he stood and came to stand behind her. "Please, allow me. You will soil that beautiful gown." he told her reaching up from behind her, her body pinned between his and the counter.

He was aware of her nearness, instantly. Her scent permeated his nose and sent his senses into a strange awakening. The scent of soft vanilla, and apples. He grabbed the platter, and laid it on the counter in front of her, but he did not move then. He felt her stiffen to his presence. She was silent staring down at the counter. Her nerves, he sensed, was frayed by his presence. Strange, how something could be so confused, so quickly. Not wanting to scare her, he stepped away and watched as she placed the chicken from the pan to the platter.

"Thank you Haldir.' she finally said. She pulled out the knife and began to slice the meat from the bone.

"You are welcome. So are you going to keep in suspense, or are you going to reveal the true nature of this little party?" he said making conversations.

She looked up from her task. "Haldir, I told you it is a surprise. As for the reason, I will only say one thing. It is time to let go, and move on." she told him.

Haldir cocked a brow, and looked at her. She was hiding something. He knew it, so he pressed on. "Let me guess, since you will not admit it. You are meddling into a little argument that started twenty-five years ago. Aren't you?" he asked bluntly.

She smiled at him warmly, and turned back to the task of cutting the meats. He knew it, her silence spoke of it. Why the little sneak. He was about to leave the room, when he heard her front door open and two sets of feet shuffled into the sitting room. Too Late, he could not leave now. Lilly heard the steps and called out. "Tarion? Bethiel?" she said her voice and the names rang in Haldir's ears.

He felt cornered, tricked, and even a little out of sorts by this act of treason. Well, her treason against him as a friend. How could she put him on the spot like this? His mind screamed. He shot her a look of annoyance. He was so not ready for this confrontation. She looked at him, with a look that spoke of her pleading him to stay. How could he not? Before he could say anything, a presence behind him made itself known.

"Haldir." his name came out from the voice. He knew the voice's owner, like he knew his own. Tarion. He did not turn, nor did he address him back. He heard Tarion's boots clapping onto the floor bringing him closer. "Haldir. My friend. It...is.. so good to see you." he stammered out.

Haldir's eyes bored into Lilly's. She looked up at him and mouthed to him. "Please, Haldir." It was her silent plea.

Haldir took in a deep calming breath, and turned on his arrogant side. If he showed no response, it would go away, or so he thought. He turned slowly. "Tarion." he said curtly.

Tarion looked humbled to be in his old friend's presence again. He did not make full eye contact, but spoke. "Haldir, for so long I have wanted to speak to you. Ask for your forgiveness, and your acceptance. I see that my little sister, has succeeded in reaching you. Thank you." he said finally looking up at him.

"I assure you, Tarion, your dear little sister did not tell me for what this little party was truly about. Had I known, I would not have come." He spoke boldly, but softened only slightly. "She had mentioned you had wished to do this. But I had no idea it would come so swiftly. I am only here, cause I have not seen her for so long, and it felt nice to be around someone who is nothing like the others." He stopped again, his eyes caught by movements from the door. He looked up and took in the object of his estrangement from his friend. Bethiel.

Her mouth hung open in shock, clearly unsure of what to say. She took in a breath, her hands shot to the swell of her belly. She was in full bloom, her delivery, he suspected was soon. She stepped further into the room. She smiled. "Hello, Haldir. It has been a long time. I am glad to see you." she said, her voice to him, still seemed like a whisper on the wind. He could not be angry with her, she always had a way to soften his moods. Sweet she was to him, always. He never felt ill of her, but it was the situation, which took her from him, that caused his heart to ache. His friend, going behind his back, taking the one things he cared for more than life itself away. He looked to her swollen belly and felt a faint pain hit his heart. That child could have been his.

He looked up at her. "How are you Beth?' he asked.

"Well, this little one is kicking all the time." she said rubbing her hand over her abdomen.

He looked back at Lilly, feeling uncomfortable and stated, "I should go."

Lilly looked at him shocked. "Wh-" she started protesting, "Haldir we have not had dinner yet. Please. Stay." She looked hurt, offended, even a little remorseful.

It hurt him to see that spill of emotion in Lilly. "I do-" he started but was cut off.

Tarion, looked quite adamant. "Haldir, do not leave. Please. Let us talk, work things out. We are friends and friends do not give up on each other. Regardless of the events of the past, we should work through it. Please." he pleaded reaching to touch his old friend's shoulder. 

Haldir looked at him shocked. His mind playing images at Tarion, him looking at **strange swords **in his hand and wanting to drive one clean through his enemy's heart. Haldir shook off the thought and shot his eyes in Tarion's direction. Leave it to imaginations, and feelings. Haldir hardened himself towards his old friend's statement. "Why should I? For two and half decades I have lived without you as my friend. What is a few more?" he stopped and watched Tarion's face turn from desperation to pure hurt. "What you did was unforgivable. You knew how I felt toward Beth, and that did not matter to you. I will not sit here and have you rub your betrayal in my wounds." Haldir spat out, not caring to allow all to hear. He pushed past Tarion, and Beth to leave the talan. Lilly watched in horror as her brother leaned against the counter, clutching his chest. He was in pain, emotional pain.

Lilly walked from her talan out onto the walkway. She called out. "Haldir!"

He kept going, ignoring her completely. She called out again. "Haldir, you stubborn old mule! Stop this minute." she demanded.

He stopped.

She walked up behind him. "Haldir, look at me please." she softly demanded.

He turned, his anger fueled by her trick to meddle. "Lilly, you had no right to interfere. Your brother was in the wrong all those years ago, and I will not have him rub it in my wounds. Thank you for inviting me, but I cannot and will not allow this to happen. My life is just fine the way it is." He turned, but stopped when she spoke.

"Fine. Have it your way. Did you notice the sequences of events that brought you to this? Have you really looked at what you have become?' she asked.

"What do you know of it?" he said turning to look at her, his eyes shooting daggers at her.

"I know enough to see that my brother pines for his old friend. The last time he was wounded, he was told he would not be fit for battle any longer. The chest wound has never healed properly. He is sorry for what he had done to you. His regret he lives with daily. He could not help the fact that Bethiel was meant for him and not you. Why can you not accept that? He has thought of nothing else, but to reconcile your friendship. You refusing to accept his apology, is slowly eating him alive. The lady brought me here to not only help you, but to help him as well." she admitted.

He looked at her, but remained silent. "Haldir, you are lonely, your heart is wounded, your mind is troubled. You need to let things go. Forgive him, forgive yourself for shutting out all possibilities for happiness. Look at the wonderful things around you. You need this peace Haldir and so does he. Tarion's wish for peace between you has grown increasingly since Beth became with child. He is almost grievous with the need. Haldir he-," she stopped, pondering on whether to come out with it.

Haldir looked at her, his anger dissipated greatly, there was more, he knew it. "He what?" he asked.

She sighed and took a deep breath. "He and Beth will sail once the child is born. He has something he wants to ask of you."

Sail? That confused him. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her, his brows furled in confusion. "Sail? Why? And why not take the child?" he asked.

"Because, Haldir, it is mine and Bethiel's time to go but not our child. Our child deserves to know this world, to live in it, explore it, have a life for his or her own self. To take them to Valinor, we could, but both of us has chosen not to. It is our wish, that you take our child, raise him or her as your own, and be their guardian, their teacher. You will the child's godfather, and I know, for she has agreed, Lilly will be godmother. I have regretted what I did to you, Haldir, more than you know and Beth loves you still, but as a dear and most trusted friend. I ask you, no I beseech you to forgive me, can we have **a truce**?" **Tarion** said from behind Lilly. He walked to stand in front of **Haldir**.

A truce? How could he not allow that at least? The idea that his old friend wanted to leave his child behind still shocked him. He pondered a moment, then looked to Lilly, who now had Beth standing next to her. Their eyes meeting his, he looked down at Tarion. His friend was sincere, he could feel it. How could he not forgive? It was a lesson of old, that if enemies fought, then one has a change of heart, it was taught that the other party should accept the truce. The situation with Beth, had been the one and only thing that Tarion had ever done to him. Why not give him a second chances? Was it not wise to do it? He bit his bottom lip, he spoke no words and shook his head in agreement.

Tarion smiled broadly and held out his hand for the traditional elven handshake. Haldir reached for him, their hands meeting firmly then Tarion pulled Haldir to him for a brotherly hug. "You have made my heart glad, Haldir. I now have peace in full with our decision. Come for dinner, let us discuss things further."

Haldir smiled, still accepting the truce and followed them all back to Lilly's talan. Lilly walked with him, her arm in his. "I am so proud Haldir. This is cause for celebrations." she said as they entered the talan.

_New Beginnings_

Haldir's vacation was extended nearly four months. In that time, Tarion and he regained their lost years. Haldir accepted that Beth Loved him but in different ways. Haldir and Lilly developed a close friendship, then more joy came when Beth gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy, they named Halmirion, which was the name of Haldir's father.

A month after the birth of Halmirion, Tarion and Bethiel left Middle Earth with joy in their hearts that their only child would be loved and well cared for. They had witnessed how much Haldir loved the child, pampered him, and coddled him. Both set back and knew, the choice they made was the right one. Lilly accepted the role of godmother, happily, taking on the daily tasks of seeing the child's needs taken care of.

Both saw the feelings developing between the two long before Halmirion was born. It was only a matter of time before the two declared something.

And It did.

Under the fall moon, in the cool air, under the massive canopy of the Mallorn, Haldir stepped out onto his terrace, holding the small bundle that was his godson. The child, who had been crying for nearly an hour, laid in his arms, coddled and warmed by the blanket his mother had made. Haldir heard in the **distance **a chorus of elves singing, the **music **of the lament of Beren and Luthien slowly filled his soul.

"Its a beautiful story, little one. One of love, sacrifice, triumph, courage. One day I shall teach you it, along with many other tales of this world and the elves before. I will tell you of your Nana and Ada. Anything you desire, I will strive to give it." he kissed the child's downy little head and rubbed his little back.

So little he was, frail, and yet a joy. Watching him grow, Haldir looked forward to. It made him desire to have one of his own. The baby moved his head till his little breath could be felt on Haldir's neck. Oh how this little melted his heart. Thinking of melting hearts, Haldir thought on Lilly, who amazed him everyday with her cool approach to the child. Often times, Haldir would stare at her as she held Halmirion, it made Haldir desire to have a mate to be so loving toward their own children.

It was the first time he watched Halmirion being held in Lilly's arms, that the first thoughts of her other than a friend, aroused the want and desire in him. She had caught him staring at her, deep down her look caught him by surprise. And there were times as he held the child, he would catch her staring at him, her look of adoration clear on her face.

The feelings he had begun to get for Lilly, surprised him, and yet delighted him as well. Often times he pondered on whether to pursue it further. Dare he do it?

He gently laid his cheek on the child's head and spoke in a whisper. "Tonight is the night, that my life changes, little one. I am going to ask your aunt Lilly to be my wife for all eternity. What do you think she will say?"

The baby responded to his voice by wiggling and snuggling closer to his neck, leaving his hair down these day, he felt the small baby grasp his hair and tug. Haldir lightly chuckled. "I take that is a good omen. I hope she feels the same for me as I do her." He kissed the child's cheek, and laid him back down in his arms across his chest. He adjusted the blanket and sat upon the terrace chair and leaned back, the baby slept there warmly and comfortably. He only stared in the moonlight face of the little one that had captured his heart and made him want more out of life.

As he sat there stroking the child's cheek, and listening to the music in the distance, he stared up into the sky at the moon wondering on how Tarion and Beth were doing now. No doubt they were reunited with loved ones and living happily on the sacred shores.

Haldir's thoughts were broken when he heard Lilly enter out on to the terrace. "Haldir, he should be in bed. What is he doing up?' she asked in a whisper.

"He was crying and I thought to bring him out her to listen to the laments. I thought you left." he said responding.

"I did, but I seem to have misplaced my cloak's brooch. Have you seen it?" she asked raising a brow. From the look she was giving him, he suspected she thought he had it.

"Um, to tell the truth, I have it right here." he said with on hand on Halmirion's bottom to hold him up, and the other digging into his pocket. He held his hand out to her for her to take the brooch.

She cocked a brow and looked at him curiously. "Why do I get the feeling that you did that on purpose?" she asked reaching out and stroking the fine hair upon the baby's head.

"Hold that thought, let me go and put him back to bed." he said standing then walking into the talan. He was gone for many moments.

Lilly had a feeling for a while, that Haldir's opinion of her had changed. Matter of fact, she knew it had. She felt it to, cause truthfully, her heart was changed towards him. She loved and admired him as a dear friend at first, but that love of friend, had changed to something much more. She found at times once she returned to her own talan, that he mind, thoughts, and heart ached from his absence. Her **dreams** had taken** strange** turns. Ones of which spoke of desire to be with him fully, completely, and bonded. She hoped and dreamed of it nightly, her heart near the point of screaming it was so strong. But did she dare to tell him?

She had left to go home two hours ago, but it was not home she found herself, but wondering the city, her mind in deep thoughts of her future. Since Tarion and Beth left, it had been nothing but her, Haldir and little Halmirion. Though some would think it strange that a mother and father would leave behind a newborn, their choice to leave it with two of the most trusted of people was not. Lilly found playing mother to Halmirion, almost natural, just as watching Haldir playing father, was. Surely, during their time, something was bound to change.

Her thoughts were broke when Haldir came to stand next to her by the banister. She glanced at his profile, and felt proud having him stand there. So regal, strong, courageous, and deep down kind. He was arrogant, but she found right off many years ago, that he only did that when on duty, any other time he was softer towards others.

His face shined in the moonlight, he glowed with the aura of soft blue. She loved him, and knew it ran deep. Perhaps she even did as a child. But could Haldir every love her back?

Haldir waited for her to say something. He felt her eyes on him. "What are you thinking, Lilly?' he asked, his voice smooth as silk, yet strong enough to speak of his authority.

She didn not know how to respond, dare she tell him the truth. She searched for an answer and found one. "I was thinking of how many, **too many, coincidences** have brought us to this time and place. My leaving for so long. You disagreement with Tarion. Your growing haughty behaviors. All of it was responsible to bring us to this place." she commented.

"Not to mention, how the Lady meddled into my personal life. Involved you, even. You hatched your little trick to cause a truce between me and your brother. That was sneaky I must say. And the fact that your brother and my ex lover decided to leave their child in Middle Earth. But their biggest one, was leaving two strangers, their godparent. Yes many coincidences indeed." he stopped and looked at her. He turned his body to face her fully. "But, despite it all, is it worth it?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with certainty. "Yes. Most definitely. I could not think of two better people to raise Halmirion. He is loved, protected, cared for, and adored by all who spends time with him. Thanks to all the coincidences, it led me home where I belong and to the people I love." she admitted.

Haldir stared at her a moment. She had said it..Love. But what did that actually mean? He looked back out upon the city, he thought on the words to say. "You say it brought you to the ones your love. What does that mean exactly?" he asked bracing himself for what she may say.

He felt her hand reach for his. He looked down at her hand over his and then back at her. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with something he could have only dreamed of. Love and hope. "What I mean is..I love you , Haldir. I think I always have, even before I ever left Lorien. These past months, my heart began to realize it more and more."

He was take aback at her admission. She loved him, just as his heart had hoped. He said nothing for a moment but only stared into her eyes. He moved closer to her, his head slowly descending to hers. He stared at her face, as if to study every line, his eyes landed to her lips. His mouth was mere centimeters of hers. He spoke softly. "I love you too, Lilly. It has been my greatest wish to tell you. I have one request."

She stared at him as he pulled her closer, her body flush against his, her hands upon his chest. "What is that?"

"Bind with me, for all eternity." he said his voice husky with the request. His body solid against hers, was stirring with desire.

She smiled, then closed her eyes. Joy came into her face as she reopened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes. I will bind with you." she whispered.

His lips crushed to hers, their mouths dancing against one another, their feelings becoming clearer. They both felt the beats of their hearts joining together in unison. Her hands melted into his hair, their kisses becoming stronger, more needy, more intense. Before losing complete control, Haldir began to back off some, showering her face with little kisses. He spoke softly. "You have made me very happy, this night." he kissed her a few more times, then continued, "I promise to be the best husband to you, and father to any children we may have." he kissed her close to her mouth and said before he did, " Promise you will sail with me to the undying lands when the call comes." he looked in her eyes.

"I promise, my love." she said, then closed the distance and kissed him again.

This was the first night, of the rest of their lives.

The End...

**Pronunciation:**

Tarion-(Tah-rye-on)

Bethiel-(Bay-the-ell)

Halmirion-(Hal-meer-ion)

Lillienne-(Lil-lee-yen)


End file.
